Naruto: Shinobi of the Force
by clonetrooper29
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan were known to be powerful in their own right. Masters at their Arts, and known as one of the strongest Clans to have ever lived, taking the combined efforts of thousands just to defeat them. But one family-line in the Uzumaki Clan was different. The same family-line Naruto belongs to, yet no-one but him-self knows this. What Secrets does Naruto hold? Read-On!


_**Naruto X Star Wars Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer:** _I Do Not Own Naruto or Star Wars

_**Summary**: _The Uzumaki Clan were known to be powerful in their own right. Masters at their Arts, and known as one of the strongest Clans to have ever lived, taking the combined efforts of thousands just to defeat them. But one family-line in the Uzumaki Clan was different. The same family-line Naruto belongs to, yet no-one but him-self knows this. What Secrets does Naruto hold? Read-On!

**_Pairings_**: NarutoXUndecided (?)

* * *

_**Naruto: "Shinobi of the Force"**_

_Chapter 0_

"_The Secret of Naruto Uzumaki"_

O-O-O

"_Jedi refer to the 'Light Side' and the 'Dark Side', but really, these are only words, and the Force is beyond words. It is not evil, just as it isn't good… It's simply what it is"_

_~ Words spoken by Barriss Offee, __**Mirialan Jedi Knight**__, and __**Jedi Healer**_

O-O-O

_**Land of Fire, Konohagakure**_

_**Shinobi Academy**_

"Welcome to the Shinobi Academy, my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your sensei…" Iruka, a male Chunin-ranked Instructor, greeted the children standing before him in the small classroom he was assigned to. Their parents standing at the other end of the room, as their children stood in the middle at the front of the class. It was the start of a new year, and he was lucky enough to be appointed to the classroom that housed not just Genin-hopefuls, but also numerous Clan Heirs from the variers Clans in his home village.

Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves), or Konoha for short, one of the Five Major Hidden Villages in the Elemental Nations, and considered the strongest village since their victory in the last Great Shinobi World War.

Motioning towards the bored looking silver-haired man next to him, "This man here is my partner, and your second sensei, Mizuki Toji" The man simply gave them all a nod and single-hand wave as a greeting. Ignoring his partner, knowing full well that was how he always was, Iruka continued, "And for the next four years, we'll be your teachers for the duration of your stay here. Let me just say that-" as the scarred man continued he greeting speech, one of the future students in the crowd took the time to observe his _new _fellow students.

The boy, eight year old Naruto Uzumaki, was short for his age. He had short blonde spiky hair, blue cerulean eyes, tanned skin and whisker-like birthmarks adorned on his cheeks, giving him a vulpine-like appearance. This was the boy's third attempt at graduating. He had been placed in the Academy two years earlier than regular entrees. But, due to his _status_ in the village, he had failed twice at graduating.

At a young age, Naruto had experienced what kids his age should never have been forced to. Utter hatred. In the entirety of Konoha, Naruto has lived and grown up _alone_ since the day of his birth, October tenth, and never had any _one_ with him. Kicked out of the orphanage at age four, he lived on the streets for nearly a year before the village leader, the Hokage, found him and gave him his own apartment room. Unfortunately, the only place that accepted him was in Konoha's dark part of the village, the _Red Light District_.

As he grew, he was ignored, neglected, abused (though not physically), and sabotaged throughout his life, whether it be financially or academically, with the latter affecting badly during his Academy Days. Even now, he could feel the _eyes_ of numerous parents that were trying to burn their gazes through him.

He was relatively easy to spot out, not just because of his hair style and colour, but also for his attire, wearing somewhat dirty clothes… one of the many ways in which Konoha has cheated him out of his life. A plain white t-shirt with an orange coloured swirl, rugged looking shorts, and plain black sandals… One might think they looked cheap, but to Naruto, they cost over three-times their selling price.

Yet despite the hatred directed towards him, Naruto had found those that cared for him in the village, and has maintained his sanity and innocence with their help.

As Naruto ignored the glaring adults, he viewed his new peers for this year. Many of them from civilian families, that was a given, but he took notice of a few coming from prestigious families of Konoha.

Three in particular looked to be already friends. A lazy looking kid with pineapple-style hair, a large chubby kid with swirl-marks on his cheeks, and a platinum blonde in a purple dress that looked pretty, but with how she was glaring at one of the civilian children, a pink-haired girl who was also glaring at her, must mean she has quite a temper in her. They were Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara Clan, Choji Akimichi, of the Akimichi Clan, and Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka Clan.

The Nara's, known for their brilliance, and shadow-manipulating skills... The Akimichi's, known for their large stature, and immense physical strength… And finally the Yamanaka's, known as Konoha's 'Mind-Walkers', able to enter into a person's mind and basically mind-probe them from the inside.

Besides those three, Naruto also spotted several more. A feral looking kid with a puppy on his head, most likely from the Inuzuka Clan… A boy wearing a trench-coat and sunglasses, a common appearance from the Aburame Clan… A shy-looking girl with lavender-coloured pupil-less eyes, a trait known in the Hyuga Clan… And lastly, a boy with dark hair, dark charcoal eyes, and clothes with a clan symbol stitched onto it. Naruto knew that symbol well. The Uchiha Clan… not one of his most favourite of clans in Konoha, or favourite bunch of people save for a fair few.

Those seven were the only people that took his interest. He knew each one was going to graduate, and maybe a few of the civilian children, but it was ultimately those seven he would bet on. He was thinking now, whether to try and get to know them or not.

The Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame Clans were… _friendly_… to put it lightly. None of their clan members ever went out of their way to harm him, but neither did they help him when he needed it. The Yamanaka was more neutral really, staying their distance and observing really, almost like they expected him to just _explode_ on the lot of them. The Hyuga and Uchiha Clans however, always were hostile towards him, the Hyuga Clan not so much physical like the Uchiha Clan, but enough so they both were not on his _friends-list_. Their only saving graces were the very few from both Clans that treated him fairly. Two such examples would be Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuga, the Matriarchs of both their respective Clans. They didn't do much for him, but every little thing added-up, and they both earned his respect and loyalty.

"_Don't worry about such matters now my precious Naru-chan. Let time decide it"_ A soft feminine voice spoke to him. The voice, unseen and unheard, whispered with such softness and kindness in its tone, that Naruto rarely finds ever being directed towards him. Nodding at the advice, he left the matter to _powers_ beyond him to decide whether they were to become friends or not.

"-and that is all I wish to say" Iruka's voice cutting into Naruto's train of thought, "Now, I wish to thank the parents for coming in today. But I believe now is the time to begin today's first lesson, an introduction to their future careers" his voice cheery, but with a hint of _'get out of here'_, as he was becoming increasingly irritated with some of the parent's blatant glares towards one of his students in the group, especially in-front of their children.

He knew very well _who_ Naruto Uzumaki was, as goes for his partner Mizuki, but unlike Mizuki, Iruka gave time to properly study Naruto. As far as he could tell, he was just as he appeared to be… a lonely boy with no parents, no guidance, and very little hope for the future if Konoha doesn't take _that_ as well. He was still a bit apprehensive about him, mainly due to his _status_, the reason why the village despised him, but Iruka was willing to give the boy a chance before judging him.

As parents made their ways out of the classroom, many of which started whispering… if you call it that… while others merely left with dignity, Iruka and Mizuki had their students pick out a sit that they will soon become acquainted with for the years to come. Noting to him-self that Mizuki looked displeased with having the _boy_ in his classroom, Iruka began the lesson.

"Alright class, to begin the lesson, please open your designated textbooks to page twelve" he paused, watching as each student took out the book mentioned from their respective bags they had brought. He was, however, surprised when few brought them out using basic sealing scrolls. He took note that those few came from clans though, and remembered that most clans taught their young before entering the Academy, _'Seems we have a head-start for this group of kids…'_ his gaze went to Naruto, and watched as he pulled out a worn-out looking book from a leather-style bag that looked unique, almost hand-made from animal fur. He raised a brow, _'Interesting…'_ putting that aside, "Now then, let us start on one of my favourite subjects… _'The Founding and History of Konohagakure'_"

Many groaned at that, including Mizuki… Iruka's eye twitched; _'So much for that head-start for the year'_

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

_**Land of Fire, Konohagakure**_

_**Hokage Tower**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, sat behind his desk inside the Hokage Tower; battling against the one _opponent_ he has never once been able to find a way in defeating. Despite being known as _'The Professor' _and _'God of Shinobi'_, he was but a single man… an old man at that, and like all man of mortality, even he had limits he could not pass… and this one was his…

… Paperwork…

'_Blasted papers… I swear it's growing each time I look away from it'_ he thought with irritation. Looking at the stack of papers to his right, hoping in some-way, his gaze would burn it to hell. It didn't help that his Anbu guards that were hidden from sight, were silently chuckling/giggling at his apparent anger towards the inanimate objects.

His endless torture however, was cut-short as a knock was made against his door. If the Anbu had kept their amused gaze towards their leader, they'd have seen him crying in joy, _'Oh thank the heavens…'_ coughing lightly to get into _Hokage-Mode_, "Come in"

Door opening, in walked a man of which he knew very well, being the brilliant tactician of his entire village, and leader of the Shinobi Forces under his command. Shikaku Nara, Jonin Commander, and the most brilliant man ever to live in his village. His mind unmatched, and his strategies unbeatable, making him a worthy foe on the field, and someone most did _not_ want to cross with. He was also the Clan Head of the Nara Family, and father to Shikamaru.

"Ah Shikaku-san, welcome…" motioning towards a chair, Shikaku took a sit, "I take it you just left the Academy after leaving your son there."

Shikaku nodded, "Indeed Hokage-sama. But I am here under your orders. Not to make pleasant talk."

Hiruzen's face went from pleasant to an intense look of seriousness. Forming hand-signs, the room glowed a faint blue, a sign of the technique he had used taking effect, "Now that we have some privacy… What do you have to report?"

"It's just as you observed Hokage-sama. Naruto Uzumaki appears to be hearing voices, or at the very least, answering to some kind of communication only he can hear" Shikaku's words making every-one in the room tense, "During the Introduction that Iruka-san was giving, Naruto-san was inspecting the other students, but kept his gaze primarily on the Clan Heirs. It was after he looked through each one, did he nod and resumed listening to Iruka-san's speech, just as the man finished."

Hiruzen grew worried. Naruto was one mistake after another. Not the boy, oh no… It was his actions that were mistakes that involved Naruto. He should have fought more when the boy was but a mere baby, yet he let the Council have its way. He should have known the orphanage mistreated him, yet he was not told or informed. He should have saved him when he got kicked out into the streets, but did not know it had happened as he was lied to, and he believed them before seeing with his own eyes. One after another, he failed the boy, kept doing mistakes that always made the poor boy's life harder and harder.

"Hokage-sama, if I may speak freely…" Shikaku inquired, getting a nod from his leader, "I don't believe he is communicating with _it_ sir. In that one moment where he seemed to commune with whatever is contacting him, the boy seems genuinely… happy, not at the least angry, sad or nervous, almost as if whatever _it_ is, helps soothe the boy's emotions, and guides his actions if unclear. If I may say… almost like a parent-," Shikaku noticed Hiruzen flinching, "-would. Hokage-sama, you don't think…?"

"I don't know…" the aged leader replied softly, his tone portraying how tired he actually was, "I simply don't know. She has yet to awaken, and the doctors are just as unclear on why that is. Not even the members of the Yamanaka Clan can fully understand it. It's like she's in a deep trance-like sleep."

"But is there a way, any-way, which she _may_ be communicating with her son?" Shikaku asked. The knowledge of Naruto's heritage was well known to the _higher_ ups, such as him, or to those the Hokage trusted.

The Hokage merely shook his head negatively, "I don't believe so. She never showed an ability that involved the mind. Only in her advanced use in Chakra Manipulation, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu did she excel beyond others."

He heard the Nara Clan Head hum, "A shame, it would explain a few things. Not having awakened, despite her body having recovered to an acceptable stability, or that the Yamanaka Clan members, and even Inoichi him-self, have not been able to enter her mind despite her condition." Hiruzen nodded, it would make sense somewhat to her strange situation. "Then there's Naruto-san" Shikaku continued, "The way he responds, was almost like how Choza and myself respond to Inoichi during missions, considering his mastery over the mind, and being able to send and receive messages through mere thought alone, so long as he has a connection with whoever he is in contact with."

Leaning back on his chair, Hiruzen rubbed his bearded chin, "… It would make sense. But like I said, she has never shown such skill in all her years under Konoha's Banner as a Kunoichi."

Shikaku shrugged, "It's all pure speculation and theory at this point Hokage-sama. Your mission for me stated to observe and question if Naruto-san would betray Konoha, or if his mind was going towards that" he gave a small frown in thought of that, "And despite me not being a psychologist like Inoichi is, I can however conclude that no, he is not a threat Hokage-sama. I ran the scenarios through my head countless times, and I cannot see him ever being as such, sir."

Hiruzen sighed out in relief, "I see, thank you for relieving an old man's heart Shikaku-san. And that was why I had asked you. You know of Inoichi-san's hesitance in ever entering, or allowing anyone of his clan, into Naruto-kun's mind for what he is. With that option unavailable, I had to ask someone as observant as you to help ease this poor man's worry."

Shaking his head, "No need to thank me Hokage-sama, Yoshino-chan would kill me if something happened to Naruto-san" he admitted embarrassingly, while rubbing his arm as phantom pains resurfaced in his memories, "She still hasn't forgiven me for not supporting the boy when he needed it during Council Meetings. But at least, she stopped using that damned frying pan of hers…"

Both shared a good chuckle at that, "But of course, the dreaded double S-class Weapon of Married Ex-Kunoichis. My dear Biwako-chan was the same. Though hers was also partly made with stone along with steel" the elder of the two shared.

Standing up, Shikaku bowed to his leader, "May the Leaf guide your judgement, Hokage-sama"

"And may the Will of Fire burn your determination, Shikaku-san" Hiruzen finished the old Konoha-creed. Watching as the man left, dispelling the privacy jutsu from the inside, the aged Hokage sat in silence as he thought over the report. He knew he didn't have to tell the Anbu guards that had stayed during the report, as each knew whenever he activated the privacy jutsu, everything spoken was to be regarded as Top Secret, and never mentioned again lest you face execution. It was grimy, but it worked to keep secrets unfortunately.

With his troubles some-what relieved, he turned back to his paperwork… Only for his jaw to drop as it apparently grew twice as large, "… I KNEW IT! Blasted heathen-spawn of hell! I knew you were growing!" The Anbu guards couldn't hold it in anymore, and laughed out loud at their distressed leader… What fun a simple, easily detectable Genjutsu can do to cure boredom.

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

_**Land of Fire, Konohagakure**_

_**Streets of Konoha**_

With the day gone, and the night returning, Naruto Uzumaki made his way back home. Having finished the Academy lesson for the day in the afternoon hours ago, he had made his way to the one true haven he had in the entire village – Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

Owned by two simple folks, a father and his daughter, it was the only place in Konoha that did not immediately throw him out. Teuchi, the father and owner of the stand, of course threatened him that if he caused trouble, than he would get kicked out. But to give him a chance, was more than what he could get amongst the other stores and restaurants. Then there was Ayame, Teuchi's daughter. She was somewhat… _affectionate_, towards Naruto, but he was never one to turn away from such contact, never having experienced hugs before when he was little.

After time, they became _family_ to him. Teuchi as his _Uncle Figure_, while Ayame became his _Sister Figure_… plus free Ramen was always a plus, especially when he didn't have the money to spare for extra bowls on some days.

After spending time with them, he eventually went to a free Training Ground and practiced away from prying eyes. He knew very well of the Hokage's, or _Old Man_ as he calls him, Viewing Orb. And he knew of the Anbu guards that were designated to keep watch over him. But… they didn't call him the most unpredictable boy ever for nothing. Having lost the guards with quick turns and confusion, he made it to the grounds where, for some reason, prevented the Hokage from using his Orb to find him. He wasn't sure why, the place felt normal for him.

Little did Naruto know though, was _that_ specific Training Ground, was abandoned long ago due to its close approximation to where a great disaster struck years ago. The energy residue left behind, prevented the Viewing Orb from locating Naruto whilst in the field, and even after all these years that same energy still lingered on. It also prevented _others_ from entering the field, due to its dangerous properties, but due to Naruto's unique birth, he never felt a thing.

After arriving at the field, he went to work on his exercises, both physically and mentally, and did not stop till he dropped exhausted. After a good few hours, he made his way home, which brings us to the here-and-now.

Arriving at the rundown apartment complex that was his home, he made his trek up the stairs, and towards the door that was his room. He sighed at seeing the return of the village's _brand_ for him – _'Demon'_ – painted on his door. His sadness however, was soothed as warmth filled him, and he smiled sadly. Ignoring the paintjob, he opened his door and entered his empty _home_ while flicking the lights on.

As he closed the door, he felt a presence, a light illuminating from behind him, _"Don't feel anger towards them my precious Naru-chan. Feel sorrow for them, for not being able to move passed their pain, and not thanking their blessings for living to this day."_

Naruto sighed, "I know Kaa-san. But it still hurts they treat me as such." Turning around, he was treated to the sight of his one and only mother, or at least, a corporal-form of her.

She was a woman of vibrant beauty, her hair long and luscious, her clear face beautifully framed with two strands of shorter hair. Her outfit however was strange, it being a robe-like outfit complete with a hood, and covered her from feet to neck. Yet it framed her figure well, as it was held together with a sash around her waist. It was a shame he didn't know her colours, as her entire form was translucent, and lacked proper colour to give him a decent image of what her mother looked like.

This womanly-ghost figure was Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Uzumaki. In his youth, Naruto never understood how or why his mother appeared as such. At first, it was hilarious for Kushina when Naruto screamed bloody-murder and swore she was a ghost to haunt him. But after _finally_ getting him to calm down, Kushina explained that she was merely projecting her-self in corporal-form to be with him. As time passed, Naruto learned the truth of things, one being how Kushina was appearing to him as such.

Kushina had called it the _Force_; an energy field created by all living things in the universe, and was something her family line had always held for centuries. How far back, she did not know…

Naruto smiled at seeing her mother, "Been a while Kaa-san, almost a week"

Kushina sighed, moving up to her son, and placing a ghostly-hand gently upon his shoulder. Despite not feeling her hand though, Naruto did feel warmth at the gesture, _"I know sweetie… But concentrating at protecting you does take a toll on me."_

"How many people this time…?" he asked, almost dreading to now.

Shaking her head, _"Not that many sochi, just some store-owners, and a couple of petty drunks."_ She gestured for Naruto to sit. As he sat, she _sat_ next to him, _"They were easy to deal with. A few however, were retired Shinobi, and so it took more to Mind-Trick them."_

He nodded at that, "So that's why…" Kushina nodded sadly, "But… I'm glad you're okay Kaa-san"

Kushina smiled, _"Sorry to worry you sochi."_ Wanting to change the subject to lighten the mood, _"I saw you training today. You're developing really well. And don't say it was because you had me, you're doing beyond expectations even I had believed. I'm so proud of you sochi"_ leaning down, she wrapped him in a _hug_, making sure she could portray all her love she felt for him.

And feel it he did. Naruto sighed again, leaning back into the hand-me-down coach, "… I'm not happy about this year's group of students Kaa-san."

Kushina frowned, knowing full well what her son meant, _"It's a shame the standard in the Academy has dropped so much since my day. Fan-girls would have been kicked out as soon as they stepped foot inside the building. Now they swarm every inch of every classroom. It's so shameful…"_

"I know… I miss Ten-chan, she would have beaten sense to every single one of those… _things_…" he muttered, "Can't call them girls. That would insult you Kaa-san…"

Giggling at the sweet-gesture of her son, _"Oh~ How gentlemanly of you my precious Naru-chan. But Kaa-san is a woman, not a girl"_ she stuck her tongue out at him.

He looked at her with a deadpanned look, "… Sure, keep telling yourself that Kaa-san"

"_Hey!"_ seeing her son smirking in victory, she decided to retaliate, _"So when did little Panda-chan, become 'Ten-chan', hmm…?"_ she giggled seeing his face turn tomato-red, _"Oh calm down Naru-chan, Kaa-san is only joking."_

Naruto pouted, "Not funny Kaa-san"

She merely waved her hand dismissively, _"Hai, hai... Whatever you say my little Naru-chan"_ pushing her-self up, she leaned down to _kiss_ Naruto on the forehead, _"Time for bed my little fishcake. Don't want to wake up late tomorrow, would we?"_

"Hai Kaa-san" he muttered, not at all happy at being called _one_ of his namesakes. Naruto, meaning Fishcake and Maelstrom, yet his mother always chose the previous rather than the latter. Standing up, he made his way to his bedroom, one of few rooms found in the small apartment.

Being left alone, Kushina had time to see the damage that the latest break-in had caused. Most of her son's possessions, what few he actually had to own, had either been taken or smashed. His furniture slashed wherever the cushioning was, and she _didn't_ want to see how the small kitchen looked. She sighed at this, her entire being vibrating sadness, _'… No matter how much I try, they always have some anger left in them to cause my sochi harm. I'm just glad I can prevent anything serious…'_

Seeing that she was no-longer needed, as she could sense her son's spirit relaxing now, Kushina decided to explore Konoha before resting some more her-self. A week without her son, was not only torturous to Naruto, but to her as well. A good rest now would do wonders in helping her stay near her son more often. As she faded from view, her gaze lingered to Naruto's bedroom door, _'Soon sochi, soon… We can be a family again.'_ And just like that, she vanished.

Naruto, having changed and gotten into bed, _felt_ his mother disappear. Sighing sadly, he closed his eyes, "… Good-night Kaa-san…" and fell asleep

_O-O-O -Break- O-O-O_

_**[Memory]**_

"_Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy!" – "Look at me, I'm a father!" – "Naruto… I finally get to meet you…" – "I know you're exhausted from the birth, but we gotta get the Nine-Tails completely sealed" – "Right…!" – "KHAA!/NGHAAA!" – "Biwako-sama, Taji!" – "Yondaime Hokage… Minato, Back away from the Jinchuuriki, or your son dies at the ripe old age of one-minute"_

_**[End Memory]**_

Opening her eyes, Kushina stared out towards the village below her. Having left her son's place to let him sleep in peace, she decided to take a small walk around the village as the night rolled on, and the amount of people in districts slowly dwindled. Being _what _she was now, almost nobody could sense her and even fewer able to actually see her, or at the very least, _what_ she would look like. Given the fact she was literally a mass of living energy in corporal-form at the moment, at best what others may see of her if they can, would be a mass of floating vapour in a semi-humanoid form.

The only people she had to worry about that could potentially see her, were members of the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans, all due to their Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai, and having the ability to 'see' energy, or Chakra, in their cases. Besides them, Kushina rarely had to hide, and openly walked amongst the people she once protected. To most, it would be just a cold breeze passing by them at best.

Having had her fill of the villagers, and the knowledge on how most, if not all, treats her son, Kushina opted to head for the one place within Konoha's walls where she can be alone with her thoughts. Like her son, she had found that haven on-top of the Yondaime Hokage's carved head.

Where she was located, happened to be one of Konoha's unforgettable landmarks in the village, "The Hokage Monument", a massive cliff-face where past and present Hokage's were carved into the very cliff itself, facing towards the village below as the village's ever watchful protectors.

'_I have to tell him soon… he deserves to know the whole truth…'_ Kushina thought in both distress, and acceptance. The 'truth' in which she was worrying over, happened to be about the Day of Naruto's birth, the very memories that plagues her dreaming and waking world. She had kept such information away from Naruto, and her son had not once asked about it. Whether at the notion of just being content to being with his mother, or knowing that October tenth was a truly gruesome day in Konoha's History, Kushina didn't know…

Despite knowing she had to tell him sooner or later, Kushina was still worried on how her son would react. Anger was something that could come very easily, and if Naruto learned the truth, than he may very well let anger control him, making what he was learning from Kushina all the more dangerous. But Naruto was also very mature for his age, and if Konoha's mistreatment of him had not pushed him passed the metaphoric-line even now, then maybe he can handle this. The distressed mother had only started questioning her actions in regards to this matter, mainly because of something she _saw…_

As a practitioner of the ways of the _Force_, Kushina, like many of her family members before her, was blessed with the sight of seeing the possible future…

_**## Vision ##**_

"_Naruto… There's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth. Twelve years go… You know about the Demon Fox being defeated, right? Since that day… a special rule was created for this village." _

"… _A rule…?" _

"_But… This rule was never meant to be told to you" _

"… _Not to me? What is this rule?! Tell me!" _

"_The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" _

"_What? What do you mean?" _

"_It means that you… are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox… That killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village… You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you? IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE ALSO HATES YOU!"_

_Blue cerulean eyes, once filled with curiosity, then horror, suddenly changed into a fierce gaze filled with untold rage. The eyes of a boy, once filled with warmth and kindness beyond measure, turned from the precious ocean colour they were, into a terrifying red with slitted eyes. But that too slowly turned to a sickly yellow, and they held nothing but emptiness, anger, and fury beyond mortal-comprehension. The eyes, of a truly defeated spirit…_

"_I see it now… It was all a lie…"_

_**## End Vision ##**_

A tear rolled down Kushina's cheek. That particular vision wasn't too far into the future. Her precious wonderful son looked to be around twelve or thirteen. And that silver-haired man, the one that brought about the turning-point in her son's life. She knew him very well… Mizuki Toji… Naruto's second newest Academy Instructor. She knew he was going to be trouble, but she never thought he'd be _that_ much of a problem in the future.

'_I won't allow that to happen…'_ Kushina swore to herself. She knew that if Naruto were to believe nobody cared for him, that if _everything_ he had believed surrounding him was a lie, then he'd truly become a monster nobody could stop. Especially given Naruto's _status_, another point she'd have to reveal to her son, _'I will have to tell him soon… The Force showed me that vision for a reason, to stop my son in becoming something he's not. I just pray he will understand, and hopefully, forgive me for failing him so…'_

As Kushina stood on-top of the Yondaime's head, her gaze fell upwards towards the twinkling stars above. In her family, stories had been told to her when she was young, and when she still lived within her old village before coming to Konoha, about life beyond the heavens themselves. It wasn't until she became the proper age of training when her 'stories' became 'history', that she learned the truth of the origins of her family's line. Such teachings never left the red-headed woman's mind, and made it a point to tell the same stories to her son, so that when the time was right, she could tell him too…

Looking down, her gaze turned towards a single direction, Konoha's General Hospital. It was here that Kushina's body was kept hidden, by the people that wanted to keep her hidden from her son, but failing miserably since she had revealed her-self to Naruto years ago.

'… _It's not time yet…'_ Turning around, Kushina slowly walked away, _'Soon, soon I'll return to the waking world. But not now, there's too much to do, too many things need planning and preparing…'_ her corporal-form was slowly vanishing, _'… I need to prepare for what's to come…'_

A brief vision… A man in a black-cloak, with red-clouds adorning the outfit, and an orange spiralling mask hiding the man's face from the world, only revealing to the world his short black spiky hair, and a single red-eye gazing through the one eye-hole the mask had…

As Kushina's form nearly finished vanishing, a deep frown came upon her face, _'I won't let that man win. He already took one part of my heart that night. I won't let him take the last part…'_ And with that final thought, Kushina's corporal-form disappeared, leaving not a trace of her behind.

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki, Academy Student, and Genin-hopeful of Konohagakure… Kushina Uzumaki, Ex-Jonin of Konoha, and mother of Naruto… What secrets do these two have? And what power does this 'Force' have, that even allows Kushina to appear in a ghostly-form to her son, whilst her body lay hidden away?_

_Find out Next Time in Naruto: 'Shinobi of the Force' – "The Rebel Alliance, Part One"_

* * *

_**Chapter 0 End**_


End file.
